<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>special training by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343277">special training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [315]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Butt Plugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurenai takes Hinata's crush into her own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [315]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>special training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurenai has just about had it with how frequently Hinata gets distracted by her little crush. It was cute at first, but lately, it is starting to be too much, and she has no idea how her student is supposed to make any progress when she can’t even focus on her training. She wants to get stronger in order to impress and protect Naruto, but she will never be able to do that if she can’t stop thinking about him long enough to make the progress needed to get to that point.</p><p>And so, Kurenai has decided that something needs to be done about it. It is pretty clear to her that Hinata might be able to clear her head if she did not spend so much time thinking of this as an impossible crush, something that she will never be able to obtain. Now, if she were able to make some progress with Naruto, then she might be able to do the work she needs on her training, but obviously, she is not going to make a move any time soon, no matter how Kurenai might try and push her to.</p><p>It is kind of sad, in a way, that she has no confidence in herself. Part of her work as a kunoichi very well might involve seduction one day, and if she is not able to approach the boy that she clearly wants, then what is she going to do when it comes down to seducing someone that she does not want? Her training has not quite advanced to that point, but Kurenai thinks that she could solve this little problem by pushing that training forward a bit, and helping Hinata get what she wants, all at once.</p><p>Perhaps it might be a bit unethical, but it is not as if she is the sort of kunoichi to play by the rules. In fact, the more she thinks about it, the more fun it sounds. Naruto is not quite advanced enough to be able to defend himself against her, so he should be an easy target to obtain, all for Hinata’s education and entertainment. The idea seems foolproof, and so, she begins to further plan for it, choosing a night when she invites Hinata over for some additional training.</p><p>The Hyuuga heiress is not at all surprised to be told that she needs to do extra training, already well aware of the fact that her efforts are less than satisfactory. Her father is not opposed to letting her go off with her teacher for a bit either, so frustrated with her lack of development that he would do anything to see results. Now, the only thing that she needs to do is secure Naruto, which is probably the easiest part of the plan.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Hinata is not sure what she is expecting to find, when Kurenai says to go to her bedroom to find something that can help her with her training, but she knows that she is not expecting to find another person, let alone <em>Naruto</em> of all people. She lets out a shriek when she sees him in there, bound and gagged, and only wearing his underwear. Her face begins to turn a bright shade of red and she feels like she might faint, but he looks relieved when he sees her, yelling muffled words at her that his gag completely blocks.</p><p>Kurenai comes in behind her and nudges her forward. “There he is, all yours to have at.”</p><p>“But…but…” Hinata looks up at her, still blushing furiously, completely confused about all of this. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve got a lot of training to do if you want to catch up to Kiba and Shino, and you haven’t been able to focus on any of it lately. I know that he’s the source of that distraction, so I’ve decided to let you have what you want so that you can get your head where it needs to be,” she explains. “Not to mention, this is training that I can only do with you, something has nothing to do with your teammates. You’re going to be expected to seduce a target eventually, and you’ll want to lose your virginity before the time comes. Who better to lose it to than the boy of your dreams?”</p><p>Now Hinata really feels like she could faint, and Naruto begins yelling again, eyes wide, but still incoherent. She can’t believe that Kurenai is really saying all of this, or that she expects this of her, or that she would really say it all in front of Naruto, who now knows everything that Hinata has tried to keep secret. But her teacher gives her a pointed look, making it clear that she is one hundred percent serious about all of this.</p><p>“All you have to do is follow your instincts. I know you know all the basics, the academy is at least good for <em>something</em>. So just follow through with that and have your way with him. I’m sure Naruto won’t mind, now, will you?” Kurenai steps closer so that she can undo the gag, and immediately, Naruto is shouting.</p><p>“Just what are you saying?! Hey, come on! What does all of that mean?! You really expect me to believe a shy girl like Hinata is supposed to…and why don’t I have a say in this?!” As he shouts, Hinata feels like disappearing completely. Does Naruto not want to do this with her? She can’t say that she blames him, considering the circumstances, but would he want it if he had been approached under normal circumstances?</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she finds herself saying, in a small voice. She should say outright that she doesn’t want to do it, not like this, but instead, she just asks, “Do you want me to let you go? We don’t have to do anything at all.”</p><p>Now, it is Naruto’s turn to blush. “I mean, I didn’t say…if you wanted…I mean…” For someone who basically never shuts up, he is having a hard time figuring out what to say to all of this, and Kurenai decides to just step in, and get things going.</p><p>“Come on, Hinata. He’s basically inviting you to do it now, so what more do you need? This is still a training exercise, so you need to take it seriously. Go ahead and get your clothes off.”</p><p>Hinata is no less nervous about this, and still a little unsure, but between Naruto implying that he might actually want to do this with her and Kurenai’s pressure, she does not think she should keep hesitating. And so, she starts to strip down, blushing furiously when she realizes that Naruto is watching her. But, at the same time, this is getting her incredibly turned on, knowing that he is looking at her, and that he likes what he sees. He did essentially admit that he would not mind doing this with her, and that turns her on a lot as well.</p><p>She wants this, and since he is right there waiting for her, tied up so that he can’t get away, but primed for her to ride him, what else can she do but give in? Once she is completely naked, Hinata steps forward, trying to calm her racing heart. She never would have thought this would be something she could be capable of doing, but somehow, in the moment, it is easier to find her self-confidence, almost like when she is in a serious battle, and has to forget her nerves.</p><p>Climbing up on top of him, she struggles to meet his eye, especially when he grins up at her and says, “Well, if this is for your training, then that’s all there is to it, right? I can’t say no, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble!”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says in a small voice. More than anything else, she is thanking him for not questioning her about her feelings right now, because she would definitely be too embarrassed to do anything if she had to stumble her way through a confession right now. Instead, he makes up an excuse for them to do this without having to talk about anything like that, and that makes it a lot easier for her to just act on impulse and keep doing this.</p><p>Everything is in her hands right now, and she rubs herself on top of him, feeling the tip of his cock against her and gasping a bit. All of this is just so <em>real</em>, more than she has ever had to deal with before, and it leaves her trembling in excitement as well as mild terror. But she does want this, and she is going to do it, not just because Kurenai says that she has to, but because she wants it. Even the fact that Kurenai is watching her is not enough to make her want to back out, and instead, she starts to push down, bracing herself and then reminding herself that she needs to relax.</p><p>Relaxation is the key to making sure that this does not hurt too much. Fortunately, Naruto is not too much for her to handle, and Hinata is so aroused that it is not nearly as painful as she was worried it might be. She still has to take it very slowly, and there is still some pain there, but she likes what she feels beyond the pain, and that makes her want to keep going.</p><p>In contrast to her soft whimpers, Naruto moans out loud and whines for her, incredibly verbal about his desires. That just adds to her arousal, and she finds that she really likes the noises that he makes for her. And it is all for her- just thinking about <em>that</em> is enough to nearly drive her wild. She is in control of the situation, and every noise that Naruto makes, he makes because of what she does to him. He is currently losing his mind with pleasure because he is inside of her, because she is riding him.</p><p>Or, she is about to start riding him. She has to be still for a little bit, just to get used to the way it feels, having him inside of her, but it does not take her very long to start craving more, and then she starts to move on top of him, rising and falling on his cock. Slowly, at first, but then she finds herself falling into a quick rhythm, bouncing on top of him, her soft whimpers turning into more audible squeaks, as she slowly loses the ability to control herself.</p><p>Naruto has probably not had an ounce of self-control the entire time, and that is evident now in the way that he seems to fall apart just to have her riding him. Both of them are completely overwhelmed by pleasure, and for them, this is the most exciting thing that they have experienced. That is the case for both of them, but as for their audience…</p><p>It is cute, watching the kids lose themselves in something so simple, and Kurenai is proud of Hinata, for gathering her courage this much, but ultimately, this is kind of boring, even for it being her student’s first time. She is a little turned on, just watching them go at each other, but ultimately, it feels like it is missing something, and she wants to be able to be more involved in it, so that she can have her fun as well.</p><p>For now, she just lets them finish what they have started, but she does have plans for them, things that she can do to make it more interesting. Hinata is the first to come, crying out, perhaps making the loudest noise Kurenai has ever heard from her, but it is largely drowned out by the way Naruto moans with his orgasm. She patiently waits for Hinata to start to climb off of Naruto before she says, “Alright, good. Now lay down next to him.”</p><p>Hinata is confused by these orders, but does what she is told, still needing to catch her breath anyway. Kurenai goes to get the toys out of a drawer, as well as some lube. The kids look at the items she carries with confusion, before she gets on the bed with them. She starts getting the toys slick, and still they watch in confusion, head craning up from where they lay. At least, until Kurenai gets her fingers slick, and moves to start fingering Naruto’s ass.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” he cries, starting to thrash a bit, but a sharp look from Kurenai has him thinking otherwise and going still.</p><p>“This is another part of the training,” she says. A lie, but it is enough to get him to shut up long enough for her to finger him a little deeper, making sure that his asshole is slick as well. Naruto moans at her touch, and Hinata watches the two of them with her face bright red. No doubt, she is wondering how this could apply to her training, but she trusts her teacher, and Naruto has accepted it, so she does too.</p><p>Slowly, Kurenai works the plug inside of him, once she has pulled her finger out. It is a tight fit, but he can handle it, and he moans more than anything else as she takes the time to get it in. She does not rush things, and lets him adjust to it until it is all the way in. Then, she turns to Hinata with a smile and says, “Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>Hinata bites her lip and nods, trying to hide her hesitation as she lets Kurenai do whatever she thinks is necessary. She squeaks when her teacher starts to finger her ass, such an adorable sound, and one that Kurenai could never tire of. That has been the best part of all of this; getting to see the way these kids fall apart over the littlest things. But this part is so much more exciting, when she gets to take such a hands on approach to it, actually getting to play with them herself, rather than just watching.</p><p>This obviously has nothing to do with Hinata’s “training” and is just a way for her to have some fun in return for the great service that she has done these oblivious children. Even if she can’t get any direct action, she can at least entertain herself by teasing them and playing with them with her personal collection. Slowly, she withdraws her finger from Hinata’s tight hole, so that she can get her plug ready as well.</p><p>Just like with Naruto, she takes her time to push it into her, loving the way that Hinata whimpers and squirms all the while, until it is finally all the way in. Both of them look up at her, waiting to see what comes next now that she has done this, and Kurenai gives it a moment, just to let the suspense build up a little bit, before she reveals what the next part of all of this is.</p><p>Which is hooking a finger in the loop at the end of both of the plugs, so that she can start to pull them out. She does not pull them all the way out, though,and just pulls slowly, before slowly pushing them back in. Kurenai repeats the process, going faster each time, until there is nothing slow or easy about her movements. Instead, she is pushing and pulling the toys so quickly that she is essentially fucking their asses with these plugs, and she relishes each and every sound that the two of them make.</p><p>It is cute to watch their clumsy attempts at fucking each other, but so much more fun to watch the way that they can hardly contain themselves when left to deal with someone that has actual experience. Even Hinata’s soft, delicate whimpers start to get loud like this, as she loses more and more control. Naruto, who has never had any control to begin with, is screaming for her as he is introduced to pleasure like he has never known before.</p><p>And even this is just beginner stuff, at least as far as Kurenai is concerned. There is so much more that she could teach them, so many things that they might not even have a chance to learn on their own, and it makes her wonder if they might not be better off if she were to make these training sessions something that happens regularly. It would certainly help prevent Hinata getting too distracted ever again, and serve to bring her much closer to Naruto, while Naruto would have nothing to complain about, if the way he enjoys being used for Hinata’s training is any indication.</p><p>For now, she just focuses on the moment though, and continues fucking them both with the toys until she has them on the edge, and she considers slowing down just to tease them, but decides that they have been through enough for one night. Next time, if there is a next time, she will tease them a lot more. For right now, she lets them both come, and both are so much louder than the first time, unable to hide or restrain anything.</p><p>“You’ve both done a good job,” she says. “I suppose I can untie you now, Naruto, if you’re not going to do anything stupid.”</p><p>“As if I would try with you,” he mutters, still sounding a little dazed.</p><p>“Either way, Hinata will be staying the night with me, as agreed upon with her family. The two of you should get cleaned up, but after that, you are more than welcome to join the two of us. I think Hinata would like that.”</p><p>“I-I- !” Hinata tries to comment, but is too flustered to even try. Naruto, of course, is eager to agree to stay, and the three of them are in for a busy night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>